Meeting of a Lifetime
by corkyx3
Summary: A chance encounter in a small cafe sends Jack and Hiccup down the road of romance and new-found friendship which will change their lives forever. (Modern day AU! Maybe some nsfw later on, have not decided. HiJack)
1. Chapter 1

Meeting of a Lifetime

It had been a rainy day and Hiccup had deemed it worthy of a study day for his upcoming English 101 final. He had been curled up wearing his khaki jeans and a green sweater covered with his black and gray argyle sweater, his hair straight and lying just above his black rimmed glasses. Hiccup had the book placed on his lap and he was jotting down notes on the story he was given to read with his cat, Toothless, curled up beside him. Toothless was lying on his back and Hiccup was gently rubbing the cats stomach as he took the notes. After a few minutes the brunette finished the remaining notes that he needed and shut the book gently so he wouldn't disturb his pet. Hiccup then trailed his emerald eyes to the window and watched the rain come down like a small waterfall on the glass. He let out a sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time, 'Only 1:05..'. He then slid the phone in his pocket and stood up and went and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on and then grabbed a basket and walked over to the couch and picked up Toothless. He first opened one side of the basket up and gently slid the cat inside with a smile. "Let's go get coffee, bud."

Hiccup left the apartment and made sure his door was locked before pulling his hood up. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor and once it made it to the floor he stepped off of the elevator and made his way out of the complex. Hiccup then began to walk and looked around for a coffee shop and let out an exasperated sigh as there weren't any near his apartment. He kept on until about, three blocks away, he stumbled upon one. He smiled as he hurried inside and went to a table and promptly sat himself down with the basket on his lap. He then opened the basket and Toothless popped his head out and began to sniff the air before looking at Hiccup with a tilted head.

"We're at a coffee shop, bud. Stay in there and I'll get you some milk." He told the feline with a wide smile and began to pet the cats head. Hiccup went off into a daze as he began to remember how he first acquired his pet. He recalled how it was about mid-August when he arrived in this city for college and it was a day pretty much like today. He had been walking home from his first day of classes when he heard a commotion in an alley and decided to investigate. Now, Hiccup normally wouldn't investigate something in a dark alley but it didn't sound like humans so he ventured down the alley. He had came upon a stray dog attacking a cat, Toothless, and his eyes widened. He couldn't just let this happen. Hiccup had frantically grabbed a trashcan lid and began to bang it against a wall. It successfully scared the dog away but not before the dog took a good bite out of Hiccup's ankle and the cat lied there rather hurt, with part of his tail injured. Hiccup cringed and ignored the pain. He fell to the ground and the cat backed away and Hiccup tilted his head down and held out his hand to the cat. The cat hesitated before placing his head into his saviors hand, which had formed their instant bond.

Hiccup smiled faintly at the memory as he pet his beloved cats head,but, while in his little daze a waiter approached his table, "Hi, I'm Jack and I'll be your waiter for today! How may I help you?"

That small sentence had practically given Hiccup a heart attack and he took a deep breath before turning his attention to the male. He quickly shut the lid to the basket and leaned on it before letting out an awkward laugh. The waiter was rather tall with hair as white as snow and eyes that were a bright blue and pale skin. Hiccup smiled at the waiter before looking at the table. "Uh, I just want a regular coffee with a side of milk...Because I drink the milk separately! I definitely don't have anything in here."

Jack let out a laugh as when Hiccup said that Toothless had managed to work a paw through the top and was waving it around. Once Hiccup noticed, he grew a faint blush from pure embarrassment and nodded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. One coffee with milk on the side coming right up." Jack said as he walked back to gather the order. Now, Hiccup had never been that good with social interaction, I mean, he has been in this city for ten months and his only friend is a cat. He was rather reserved due to the fact that where he came from, unless you were on a sport and were strong, then you meant nothing. Hiccup was the opposite, he liked school and was small and lanky and he didn't have an ounce of muscle on his body. So, as soon as he graduated high school he went as far away as he could. That's why he didn't bother making friends, he knew that people would just make fun of him so, what was the point.

While Jack was making the order he kept his eyes on the brunette every so often and thought the boy looked familiar. Turns out, they go to the same college. Jack was the opposite of Hiccup because, he liked to have fun, be social, and just wasn't that weak. Jack played on the soccer team in the fall and in the spring he did track, so he had a pretty fit body. He shook his head as he stared at the brunette and gathered the order, bringing it to the table and sat the food down. Hiccup quietly thanked the man and grabbed his wallet and was about to pay when Jack stopped him. "Hey, it's your first time here so it's on the house, okay? Just make sure you come back." Jack said with a warm smile.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at Jack and smiled and gave Jack a nod, "Thank you, and yeah I'll be sure to come back." Jack gave another smile, but this time it was with those pearly whites of his and Hiccup just stared before he gave his rather awkward smile and Jack waved before going back to the counter. Once Jack was gone, Hiccup opened the lid to the basket and grabbed the small cup of milk and sat it inside for Toothless, who instantly began to lap up the milk. Hiccup gave a warm smile as he watched his cat and he grasped his coffee and took a small sip after he blew on it to cool it off. He then trailed his gaze to look around the empty cafe and smiled at the style. It was a french-style cafe, which was rather cliche, but Hiccup thought it had a homey feel to it.

Jack was cleaning the counter and kept moving his gaze to Hiccup and each time, he grew a faint smile at how the boy could look so intrigued by the little shop. "Hey, I never got your name, by the way." Hiccup shook his head and looked back at the white-haired male, giving him a small smile. "My name is Hiccup...Oh, I know it's a weird name but it's kind of family tradition.. Aha..." Jack gave a smile and dropped the rag, moving to sit at the table across from Hiccup.

"I kinda like the name, it's really...unique. Better than Jack, it's really common but it's short for Jackson. My dad has a weird name though, his name is North."

"North, like the cardinal direction?" Well, that had sounded less dorky in his head but he smiled nonetheless..

"Yeah, exactly. It's weird right? My full name is Jackson Overland Frost. It's weird once said in full." He smiled and placed his elbow on the table and lied his chin on the palm on his hand.

"Not as weird as mine... It's uh... Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third... And yeah, that is really my name." Hiccup grew a sheepish smile and moved a hand to rub his neck a he looked up at Jack through his lashes.

"Wait, no joke right...? That's awesome! It makes you sound all fierce, like a viking or something!" Jack was hosting the widest smile by now and had leaned in closer to the brunette in immense interest.

"Really..? That's the first time anyone has said that. I guess it does sound kind of fierce. Your name makes me think of, winter. It's really calming, in a way." Hiccup had grown to smile more by this point and was just in utter bliss. For once he was making a friend... A friend!

"Thanks, glad you like it~. I'll be here all week, literally. I work here every single day. It's my dads side business whenever he isn't at the store watching over the toy production, so... It's pretty much mine." Jack let out a small laugh as he watched Hiccup.

"This is yours? That's amazing... I wish I had a job like this but... I can't make coffee and..." Hiccup was cut short by the ringing of his cellphone and he jumped slightly and pulled it out of his pocket and read the name, 'Dad...ugh.' "I'm sorry! I have to take this, I think I should just go.." Hiccup nodded and took the tiny cup out of the basket and sat it on the table before he stood up and went to the door, carrying the basket and phone to one ear.

"Hey! Come back tomorrow and I can see if dad will give you a job here, he'll be here!" Jack picked up both cups and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a nod and a smile before he exited the shop and answered the call and stood outside the cafe to pull up his hood before walking off in a conversation with his dad. Once Hiccup left, Jack had went back to cleaning and began to wash the cups. 'I bet that was his girlfriend... Oh well, maybe he'll come back tomorrow and we can work together and become better friends... It'd be a change from Tiana, Sandy, and Mundy.' He just shook his head and continued on his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup had made it to his home after leaving the coffee shop and was still on the phone with his father. You see, his father Stoick disapproved of Hiccup's goals because it wasn't what he wanted Hiccup wanted to do with his life. Hiccup was on the path to become a doctor because, he just loved to protect and help others. His father on the other hand, wanted him to take over as Mayor to their town of Berk. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to become something his father was proud of but no matter what he did his father was disappointed. 'I could become president and he'd be disappointed.' Hiccup thought as he plopped himself down onto the couch and released Toothless from the basket.

"Hic, when are ya going to give up this dream of being a doctor and come home? Ya know you can take over my job." Stoick stated through the other end of the phone.

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh as he covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. "Dad, I've told you so many times... I don't want to take over the city. I want to help people, I want to make something of myself that I and... You can be proud of. That obviously won't happen. Dad, I...I just want to be happy and make you happy! Everything I do though, is wrong in your eyes. I'm done trying though... I give up on trying to do things for you... I love you dad, but I can't live to please you anymore, I just can't!" Hiccup had never rose his voice to his father before, but by this point he was just done.

Stoick sat on the other end and was rather dumbfounded once Hiccup had blurted out the entirety of his feelings, which, he had never heard Hiccup become so... Passionate? If that was even the right words. The bury man then let out a sigh before responding, "Hic, son... I am proud of you and I always have been. I just think that the tradition of Haddock's running Berk shouldn't end with me. We've been the mayors of this town for generations."

Hiccup had gained some hope once he heard his father was proud of him, but that hope was crushed as his father had continued. He let his eyes falter shut as he began to shake his head repeatedly. "Goodbye, dad..." Hiccup ended the call and shut it off before he could attempt to call back. The brunette dropped the phone on the gray carpet beneath him and fell onto his side on the faux black leather couch underneath him. Hiccup then curled up and moved his arms to snake around his legs as he held them close to his chest. Once Toothless could sense how Hiccup was feeling, the small feline ran to the couch and jumped up to curl himself up against the brunette' mess of hair.

"I just want him to understand, bud.." Hiccup curled up tighter before he moved a hand up atop his head and began to gently pet the cats head which, was recognized with a resounding purr. That caused Hiccup to grow a faint smile, he just loved that cat dearly and could say it was his other half. Toothless then proceeded to just crawl his way onto his owner' head and claim it as his new pillow and Hiccup couldn't help but to let out minuscule laughs as his pet moved around.

After awhile of lying there, Hiccup had finally gained his motivation to get up and he rolled off of the couch and made his way towards the bedroom where he gathered up his night-clothes. Clothes in hand, he went to his bathroom and stripped down before stepping into the shower. Once he had made it under the hot water, he began to recall the days events. He reached for his shampoo and squirted some into his hand before lathering up his hair and while he did this, he began to think of the coffee shop. 'I made a friend... Sort of' He thought as he rinsed the soapy substance from his hair. Hiccup reached a hand out for his soap but, while he did that, the bottom of the shower became slippery and it sent Hiccup falling into the wall. The brunette had hit the wall and just groaned and slid down the wall. This isn't the first time it has happened because, well... Hiccup was a renowned klutz. He just lied against the wall for a moment before pushing himself off the wall and very carefully, stood up. He let out a sigh and went back to his prior business and cleansed his body. Once done with that, he got out of the shower and dried of before slipping on clean boxers, a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants, and red shirt with a large black dragon on the front. Hiccup brushed his hair out and then went to his bedroom and proceeded to plop right down and curl up in his blankets and soon,he had fallen asleep.

Next Day

It was just after 10am when Hiccup woke up from his much-needed slumber and he had no classes today so, he could just relax for once. He groggily sat up in his bed and stretched his arms above his head and let out a rather large yawn. He then begrudgingly rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and pulled them on before making his way to the kitchen. He reached into his fridge and pulled out milk and he then went to his cupboard and grabbed a box of Cheerios. Hiccup yawned again as he moved and pulled out a bowl from another cabinet and got a spoon; once done with that, he poured cheerios into the bowl and then milk to the point it might spill over. He then put the milk and cereal away and grabbed his bowl and spoon and moved to the kitchen table where he began to eat.

After a little bit, he had finished eating and placed his dirtied bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink and filled up Toothless' cat bowl before heading back to his bedroom. The brunette began to rummage around his dressers and pulled out a pair a black skinny jeans along with an over-sized red sweater to go with it. He grew a smile as he stripped and pulled on the jeans and sweater and the brunette fixed his hair once dressed. Hiccup plopped down on the bed and pulled on a pair of white socks and then grabbed his red converses and slipped them on. He was ready for the day.

Once he was dressed, Hiccup walked from his room and picked up his cellphone, wallet and keys before making his way to the front door. "I'm going out, bud." He said as he opened the front door and left, making sure to lock it, Strolling down the hall, he began to hum as he went to the elevator and went down to the first floor. The brunette left the complex and went down the same sidewalk that had led him to the coffee shop yesterday. He continued on and after those same three-blocks he finally came upon the shop, except today it was sunny and cool. A perfect spring day. Taking a quick peek inside, he was elated to see Jack at the counter, along with another man whom he assumed was Jack's father.

He walked into the shop and as soon as he did, Jack had looked up and grew a wide toothy smile. 'Yes! He came!' ran through the white-haired males head. He quickly shook that thought and waved to the timid brunette.

"Hiccup, hey! I'm glad you came back!" He kept the bright smile as he walked out from behind the counter and approached the other male and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Of course I did.. You said to because of, uh...the job." Hiccup smiled but went quieter towards the end of the sentence, since he really didn't know if that had been discussed with Jack's father.

"Oh, yeah! Hey, dad! Come here, this is the boy I told you about who wants to work here!" Jack had turned as he spoke and the man who he was addressing turned around. He was well over six foot tall and was rather big but not to the point of being obese. He had a long white beard, and a white head of hair. His face was rather, old... Maybe that of a fifty year old an the same piercing blue eyes that Jack had. The man slowly came up and proceeded to look Hiccup over with a rather hard stare.

"Da? This is the boy... He seems... Perfect! I can tell he is a good boy, and would be a good worker in this shop. Da,you are hired!" His hard stare had turned rather, jolly as he spoke with a thick Russian accent. North then proceeded to reach a hand down and ruffled Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup closed his eyes as his hair was ruffled and quite frankly, he was surprised he had given him a job based solely on looks. He didn't care though and grew big, goofy grin. "Th-Thank you very much! I'll try to not mess up.."

"Hah, awesome. I told you he was a good kid dad." Jack had his own wide smile himself and was looking between his father and Hiccup.

"Da... I shall leave you to train him. I need to go look over the new toys and see if they fit my code." North let out a hearty laugh before he left the shop and hopped into his car and went to his other store.

"Alright, c'mon!" Jack stated before grabbing Hiccup's arm and drug him behind the counter. Jack began to show Hiccup all the equipment used to make coffee and then went into detail on how they worked. He then showed Hiccup how to make lattes, frappes, and whatever else they could make. "Okay... You try."

"Alright.." Hiccup gave a slight nod before pouring in the ingredients to make a strawberry and creme frappe into a mixer. Once done, he had forgotten the lid and started the blender which... Soaked both of them in the pink substance. His eyes widened as he looked to Jack and he started to flail about before grabbing a towel. He kept muttering 'I'm sorry.' under his breath and began to wipe off Jack. By now, Jack was blinking and then just burst out laughing and had to move a hand to his mouth to try and muffle it.

"Oh, gods! That was funny... Jeez, Hiccup. Don't worry, we all make mistakes." He gave Hiccup a reassuring smile and patted his head, since the brunette was shorter. Jack then just reached a finger out and wiped some of the substance off of Hiccup's nose and licked it off his finger. "Hm... At least it tastes good." Jack grew a cheeky grin after he did that, knowing it'd either make the boy blush or pissed off.

Well, that made Hiccup grow a deep blush from embarrassment and he nodded before wiping what he could off of himself. "O-Okay.." He had managed to spit out and looked up at Jack but quickly averted his gaze because he was completely embarrassed.

"Okay, let's try again, and this time.. Don't forget the lid." Jack couldn't help but grow a more pronounced smile as he saw Hiccup's flustered face. Aw, he thought the brunette was just unbearably cute.

Once Hiccup had cleaned up what he could, he began to practice making all the drink Jack told him about so that he wouldn't mess up like that again. So, he just continued on with his practice until there was pretty much a counter full of different drinks.

A/N: Sorry I kinda made it... boring? Ah... It'll be better next time, I promise. Oh, and "Da" means yes in Russian in case anyone didn't know!


	3. Chapter 3

A counter full of drinks and many laughs later, Hiccup had finally perfected the drink that Jack had taught him. It was a simple frappe, but Hiccup was a perfectionist; A trait that he had gained whilst trying to impress his father. So, Jack picked up the icy beverage and took a tiny sip before a smile began to show itself on the white-haired male' lips. The drink was delicious, sure it was the same thing he made day after day but being made by Hiccup made it taste that much sweeter. Jack couldn't help but to take another drink and another until he gulped down the entire cup. He then shook his head before turning his gaze to the eager brunette.

"Hiccup this is..." Jack trailed off, knowing this would throw the other into a state of suspense. We all know how Jack just loves to play around and sure enough, the brunette had leaned his body closer to the other male in anticipation. Hiccup was the type of person whose heart stayed on his sleeve and his emotion was highly easy to decipher. At this moment, Hiccup had gripped onto the apron he had been asked to put on and was squeezing it with both hands. His gaze stayed on the white-haired male and his face had twisted into an expression of eagerness. He almost resembled a puppy looking up at it's master.

"This is... Amazing!" Jack finally exclaimed and Hiccup let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in. That in itself caused Jack to just start laughing. He didn't know Hiccup could be that... Cute.

"Really...? It isn't bad?" Hiccup retorted but he noted Jack' laughter which sent the boy into a fit of embarrassment, turning the boys cheeks a rosy pink.

"Of course." Jack stated as he moved a hand to not so gently pinch Hiccup's bright pink cheek, causing the brunette to flail about.

Jack kept his usual smile as he retracted his hand from Hiccup's cheek and motioned him over so that he could learn the remainder of the drinks. The brunette studied the ingredients and proceeded to make the different coffees until he had perfected each and every one of them. Sooner rather than later, though, it was time to leave. Well, Jack wasn't having any of this. He didn't really like the idea of leaving the brunette so... Early, even though they had been together for hours.

"Hey, Hiccup." Jack spoke to the other as he placed the apron onto the rack behind him. He then made sure to turn his body fully to look at the shorter male. His eyes wandered over the smaller boys frame but it always returned to his face. Jack loved the way the light made Hiccup's emerald green eyes sparkle and how it made every one of his freckles more pronounced; He even spotted the scar that had made itself known on the others chin. Everything about Hiccup was cute, even the dorky way he dressed. Oh, Jack knew he was smitten with the brunette and he was okay with that.

"How about we get something to eat together? I'll pay."

The brunette was in the process of hanging up his own apron as the question rang throughout his ears. Jack wanted to go out to eat with him...in public? Hiccup wasn't sure he was being serious. After all, Hiccup was rather nerdy and he knew Jack had to be popular,so why him? He quickly shoved those thoughts from his mind and turned to meet the other' gaze. At this moment, Hiccup couldn't help to notice how Jack's eyes resembled the sky, or perhaps an ocean. They were so magnificently blue that they just held his gaze. But, he couldn't daze for too long as he had to respond to the other.

"Really...? You want to hang out with me?" The brunette finally managed to say as he kept his eyes on Jack'.

"Yes? Who else would I have been talking to? So, come on Hiccup. I know a really nice restaurant just down the street." Jack didn't plan on waiting for the response as he was already making his way to the door.

"I... Okay." Hiccup nodded and gathered up all his belongings before he scurried after the taller male.

So, Jack exited the shop and held the door for Hiccup and once the brunette exited the shop he locked the door and made an about-face to the right and began to walk with Hiccup trailing behind. The designated restaurant wasn't too far at all. Within a matter of minutes the two boys arrived and Jack approached the hostess. He asked nonchalantly to be seated at one of the finer tables near the window which, after a little compensation the woman agreed and took the two boys to the table. Jack didn't hesitate to pull out the chair for Hiccup and once the brunette sat down, he did as well. Now, Hiccup had immediately taken notice of the aesthetics of the was ostentatious and very beautiful. The ceilings had an almost Italian architecture along with the rest of the restaurant. Not to mention, everything was a creamy white and around the room there were replicas of famous statues. In the lobby, there was even a fountain, which was a small replica of the fountain in Rome. It was all exquisite. Soon though, Hiccup was brought back to reality as the waitress came to take their drink orders. My was she gorgeous. She had long blonde hair that had to be pulled back into a pony tail and her eyes resembled Jack's but she had long, black eyelashes and when she blinked they had perfectly rested upon the apple of her cheeks. Hiccup quietly mentioned what he wanted and she took it down before she had started to immediately flirt with Jack.

The woman was batting her eyelashes and offered him her breath-taking smile, though Jack responded with his own he wasn't flirting in the least. He quickly told her his drink order and she sashayed away., swaying her hips in hopes the male would watch. Now, for some reason that little scene had made Hiccup feel... Weird. His stomach felt as if there were butterflies in there and it made him feel sick. Only one emotion fit these symptoms that he could calculate and that was, jealousy. He was jealous? No way... Over Jack? Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek as he turned his gaze to the table. His mind was racing, sure he knew why he'd be jealous but it wasn't like this was a date. It wasn't too long that Jack noticed this and he cocked his head to the side and decided to start a conversation to break the tension.

"So, Hiccup.. What are you going to school for?" He knew that was a really lame thing to ask, but what else was he supposed to say?

Hiccup blinked and looked up at the other male, giving him a soft smile. "Well, I want to become a doctor. I've always wanted to, I guess. I love helping others. What about you?"

Jack was elated that the other was smiling, even if it was forced. "Well, I'm going to become an elementary school teacher. I love having fun, and I am really good with young kids, so... It'd be the perfect job for me. Ya know?"

Hiccup had grown a more pronounced smile as he listened with increasing interest and nodded. Just then, the girl came back and sat down their drinks and was very obviously trying to get Jack's attention but it stayed on Hiccup. Upon realizing this, the girl huffed and told them she'd be back for their orders shortly.

"Really? I think you'd be an amazing teacher.." Hiccup couldn't deny that it made him happy that the girl was ignored for him and his feeling of sickness faded.

"Thanks, I think you'd be a perfect doctor... I can tell. I belive in you~."

The two kept the idle chit-chat until the waitress returned for their orders and Hiccup decided to go with a medium-rare steak along with a baked potato and such and Jack ordered himself a plate of spaghetti with a salad. Again, the girl tried to gather his attention but gave up quicker and left them alone until she had to bring their food. Although, she sat it down quickly and left. The two each took a bite of their dish and a resounding 'mm' could be heard. That caused them both to laugh.

"This is so good!" Hiccup nodded as he cut up a piece of his steak and held it out to Jack, "Say 'ah'."

Jack blinked but grew a wide smile as he opened his mouth "ahh~".

Hiccup gently placed the food into the white-haired male' mouth and Jack took and bite and chewed the steak thoroughly, "Wow.. That is delicious!" He kept the smile as he used his fork to twirl up some spaghetti and held it to Hiccup. "Ah?"

Hiccup gladly opened his mouth and Jack placed the spaghetti into his mouth before pulling the fork away. Hiccup took in the flavor and swallowed before his dorky smile made itself present on his lips. "Yummy~."

The two boys laughed and continued to eat and talk until they were completely finished and Jack paid the bill. He didn't even bat an eye at the price because to him, Hiccup was worth it. After they left the building, Jack had offered to walk the timid brunette home. Which, was kind of just an excuse to see where he lived but either way. So, a short while later they had arrived at the apartment complex and the two stood out in the front of the building.

Jack turned to Hiccup with a toothy grin, and oh how his teeth were perfect. They were pearly white and and paired up with that smile was just... Beautiful. "I had fun, tonight Hiccup. I really appreciate you agreeing to go out to eat with me. We should do it again." He had hesitated before he stepped close to the brunette and embraced him for a moment before letting go.

Hiccup was a confused little brunette but had hugged the taller male back before looking up at him with a smile. "No, thank you... It was very fun. I'll gladly do it again. But, goodnight Jack." That was the last thing said as he offered Jack a small wave before he hurried into the complex. Jack stood there a moment before turning to make his own way home. In the end, the both of them were like happy little cherubs falling into the trap called love.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, ahh... I'm a butt.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed after Hiccup and Jack had went out to eat together and as time progressed the two of them began to grow closer and closer. Before they knew it though, it was Summer vacation and saying Jack planned out things for them to do was an understatement. He planned small trips to the beach, a week-long camping trip, a trip to the closest amusement park and so much more. Though, he'd have to scale those trips down because Hiccup had some news for Jack.

"Jack, I need to take off work for the two weeks of May." The auburn-haired male stated with a rather serious expression. In fact, he may have even looked upset.

"Oh, uhm. Okay, Hiccup. That'll be fine. But... May I ask why?" He was unaware that he had grown a frown as his blue hues looked down at the shorter male. He had wanted to spend all Summer with his crush, but now that'll be shortened.

"Well, you see... I go home every Summer to Berk, my hometown, and if I don't go then my dad will just flip out. I'm sorry Jack... It won't be too long? When I return we'll hang out!" Hiccup had allowed a reassuring smile to grace his lips as if to comfort the other male. Oh, if only he had known what the other had planned.

"Oh.. Okay! Yeah, no it's okay! Family comes first!" He forced a smile on his face as he moved a hand to gently ruffle the auburn locks. He'd be happy as long as Hiccup was because he had placed the other male on a pedestal and his happiness came first.

"Thank you! I'll see you soon Jack!" Hiccup had quickly hugged around the white-haired male before he ran out of the shop to get packed and head out. Of course, his father had sent a chauffeur to obtain his only child and once Hiccup made it to his apartment, the car was already waiting out front.

So, Hiccup packed up enough supplies for the two-week stay along with his precious feline and he was off for Berk.

The next two weeks were dreadful for Jack. He had barely wanted to get out of bed, but he did for work at least. As soon as Hiccup left, it was as if Jack just had all of his motivation taken from him. On his days off he'd lounge about in his room in odd positions. At one point, North walked in and Jack was lying halfway off the bed with his white locks gently grazing the blue carpet. The most the boy would do is get dressed and go for a walk throughout the quiet city. Very rarely, he'd spend time with Aster, Tiana, and Sandy. Which, that did manage to make Jack feel slightly better that is, until he got home where he'd revert to his usual reclusive self. Sure enough though, the end of the two weeks came and Jack made sure he looked as attractive as he possibly could for work that day because he knew Hiccup would come see him and that thought kept a smile plastered on his lips. The day drug on and Jack was still peppy as can be. Then, he heard the bell signal that a customer entered the store. He didn't want to seem too eager, so he turned slowly with a smile and spouted out, "Welcome to the North Pole coffee shop, with a cold name like that, our coffee is guaranteed to be hot and delicious~!" Right now, he wished his father would have changed that slogan.

"Miss me?" Was all that fell from Hiccup's lips. Over the break, Hiccup had grown slightly taller and his already sun-kissed skin had gained a nice tan, which accentuated the already present freckles that plagued the boys body. Hell, his hair had even gotten a bit longer. At this sight, Jack's mouth dropped open and he couldn't believe that this was Hiccup. The other male had gotten so much more attractive over two-weeks and it was absolutely breathtaking. Granted, he was still taller than Hiccup but damn had he grown. Jack shook those thoughts before he promptly went over and pulled Hiccup into a tight hug.

"Of course I missed you, Hiccup." Jack spoke as he moved his face to bury into Hiccups's auburn hair and his eyes slowly shut. He didn't think it to be possible that he had missed the other so much. He missed everything about Hiccup, even the dorky way he dressed. All the while, Hiccup had wrapped his arms around Jack into a hug and nuzzled a cheek against Jack's broad chest. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the white-haired male. That was all Hiccup thought about while at Berk and he was counting the days till he could see the other again.

"Hiccup, we're going to the beach." Jack blurted out as he nuzzled into the other and took in the scent of the person he'd grown to love so dearly. Yes, while Hiccup was gone he even booked a very nice condo for the two of them and prepared pretty much everything. At that moment, Hiccup's eyes had grown wide and he turned his green hues to lock with opposite blue ones. He was very confused at this moment because, well he had just got home and he'd be leaving again?

"What...? Ah, but I haven't paid for anything or packed!" He spoke frantically as he kept his eyes on Jack's. The way Hiccup acted just caused Jack to let out a soft chuckle before he pulled away from the other male.

"Yeah, I know. I paid for everything, and you can go get packed? We aren't leaving till tomorrow. I know you just got back, but... I just really wanted a vacation with you because you're my best friend." Of course, it was that and that Jack had deep feelings for Hiccup. He just loved everything about him, even when they'd argue he still always loved him even more.

Hiccup nodded before he was off again to go and wash what he might need to pack. He couldn't say he wasn't happy about the sudden trip as a smile grew on his chapped lips. Hiccup loved to be with Jack, because he was always so much fun and the way he acted was just, cool. He knew how he felt towards Jack, and he knew Jack would never feel the same, in his mind. It was just a crush, is what he'd tell himself, but it was so much more than that. A quick shake of his head and the auburn-haired male was bustling around his apartment in a frenzy to pack everything as his cat watched with confusion. It wasn't soon after that, that Jack closed up the store and went home to finish his own preparations for the trip. He had made sure to pack the day before and everything else was in order. Nodding, he went and took a quick shower and change into his night clothes for much needed sleep to prepare for the long car-ride ahead of them. He had planned a nice trip to Miami, Florida which was quite far from Virginia. To Jack though, it was worth it to see Hiccup's smiling face as he ran through the crystal clear ocean.

The next morning at about six, Jack had loaded his luggage into his car before he drove to Hiccup's apartment where the auburn-haired male stood on the side-walk with his luggage in hand, along with his cat in the other. So, Jack hopped from his car and walked over to the other male before taking all of his luggage and piling it into his car as well. Once that was done, Hiccup hopped into the passenger side of the vehicle and made sure he was buckled before he pulled the cat close to his chest. As he was doing that, Jack was doing the same before he started up his car and began to drive off.

After a dreadful thirteen hour drive, the two boys arrived at the condo and couldn't be happier since, by then it as seven in the evening and they were both exhausted, even Toothless. It was worse because they had to stop frequently to allow the feline to do its business and give him some water, not to mention to get gas. So, as the boys stepped from the car and their gazes ran over the condo they couldn't help but to grow the most excited smiles. The condo was gorgeous, and it was right on the beach. It was pretty expensive to rent it for a week and a half but that's why it was a plus that Jack had saved up so much money from working at the shop. Broken from their trance, the boys both went and grabbed as much luggage as possible and drug it to the front door where Jack pulled a key out and unlocked it. The door opened up to the usual beach/ocean themed decor and Hiccup and Jack pulled their belongings inside and wheeled them to whichever room they desired After about thirty minutes, everything was settled and Toothless roamed around to explore the new place while his owner and Jack had plopped down onto the couches.

The next day was absolutely gorgeous. The bright sun caused the ocean to sparkle and the sounds of waves crashing over the white sand resonated throughout the landscape. The atmosphere itself was calm as Jack stood over the stove and was working on making them both breakfast. Since it was a condo he had made sure to pack enough food for the first few days, because he could always go and buy more. As of now though, he focused on making french toast and bacon and the smell filled the entire condo which caused Hiccup to stir. Jack was an excellent cook, and he let a smile trace his features as he placed two pieces of french toast onto two plates along with some bacon. He gave a nod of approval as he sat the table and then poured them both a nice cup of orange juice and sat those down as well. A yawn and a quick rub of his eyes and Hiccup was awake as he made himself downstairs where he saw the display of food and he broke out with a very adorable smile.

"Thank you, Jack" He stated as he sat down at the table and looked to the other male whom was gathering utensils.

"No need. I'd do anything for you, Hiccup." Jack spoke calmly as he sat down and placed utensils in front of himself and Hiccup. Neither hesitated before they began to eat and all you could hear was Hiccup saying 'mmmm' every so often.

Apparently, the breakfast was a success and it looked to be great start to their day. As they both finished, their dirtied dishes were placed into the sink for later and the two ran to their rooms to change into their swim trunks. Hiccup had pulled on a pair of trunks that rest just above his knees and was the color of pine trees where Jack's looked like blue opal. They grabbed their beach towels and a beach chair and were already making their way down to the beach in order to find a good spot. After a few minutes they place their chairs into a secluded area, for now, and draped their towels over the bright colored chairs.

"Jack." Hiccup crossed his arms with a bottle of sun tan lotion in one hand as he stared at his pale companion. He knew Jack wouldn't put any on without being forced, and this was that moment. Jack turned around and as soon as his gaze fell upon the lotion, he grew an expression the resembled that of a scolded puppy as he sulked over to Hiccup and took the lotion. With pursed lips he was able to get the lotion all over, except for his back.

"Hiccup! Can you put some on my back?" Jack spoke with a smile as he held the bottle towards the other and turned his back to him. Hiccup sighed as he squirted the cool lotion into his hand and began to rub the substance onto his companion's back which resulted in a shiver. That was done, and Jack happily did the same for Hiccup because he didn't want that gorgeous skin to get burnt. So his hands coated the others back with lotion and once that was done, Jack did't hesitate to grasp Hiccup's hand within his own and pull the auburn-haired boy to the ocean.

All the while, passing girls couldn't help but to check out both the boys. As Jack noticed this little fact, he suddenly felt a surge of jealousy course through his body. No one had ever looked at Hiccup in such a manner before and it was odd. He shook his head and retracted his hand from holding Hiccup's. A grin then found itself on the white-haired males lips as he used a hand to splash Hiccup.

"Hey!" Hiccup scowled at his friend before he started to laugh and he splashed Jack back and this continued for a short while before Jack pounced onto the brunette and pulled him down into the water, just enough to get his entire body wet. This of course made Hiccup emit an unmanly squeal as his head went under the water and bobbed back up. His auburn locks fell to cover Hiccup's eyes as Jack pulled the other to his feet with a smile as his own hair had gotten wet enough to cover his eyes. The sight of the other made both of them laugh and Hiccup reached hands up to push Jack's white locks off of his gorgeous blue eyes. It wasn't a minute after that Jack did the same for Hiccup before his blue hues locked with emerald green ones. There was a small silence between the two before Jack moved both of his pale hands to cup Hiccup's cheeks. He the shut his eyes till his long lashes were resting upon his cheeks and he leaned in towards Hiccup and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. A moment is what it took for Hiccup to comprehend what was happening and as soon as he realized that Jack had kissed him, his cheeks began to gain a red tint. That didn't stop the auburn-haired male from moving his arms up to slink around his friends neck an lean in to kiss the other male back. It was like sparks flew as the two shared a deep, loving kiss that neither one wanted to pull away from, but sadly the need for air became too much for them and they pulled away. Their lips were swollen from the deep kiss and both sets of eyes fluttered open to stare at the other before small smiles traced both their features. Jack leaned down again and pressed both of their foreheads together as his hands had made their way up to entangle throughout Hiccup's hair. Fingers twirled throughout wet strands as a comfortable silence fell between them. Other than the waves tumbling over their legs, to them they were the only two people on the beach. The silence continued until Jack decided to break it.

"Hiccup, I just want to say... That I love you. I know we've only known one another for about a month to a month and a half but I can't deny it any longer. I just, everything about you is perfect to me... The way you smile, laugh, walk, talk, sing, breathe, just everything. Hell, I think I've loved you since we first met and you started working with me and got the frozen coffee everywhere. I love how much you care about everything you do and pretty much will do anything you can to help people. While you were with you dad, I swear... I could have died. I was so incredibly bored that if I wasn't working I would just lie in bed and eat junk food. You are the summer to my winter, the coffee to my cream. Hah... That was lame, but it's true. You are my world.. I love you so much, Hiccup." Jack spoke without ever breaking his gaze from Hiccup, after all. He was serious and he had to make sure Hiccup understood that.

A moment passed and Hiccup was speechless but he pulled himself from that and nodded before he spoke but he couldn't help the small tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks. "Jack... I don't know what to say. I.. No, I do. I love you too. I'm just, I'm so happy right now.. No one has ever felt this way for me and finally, I have you... While I was at my fathers, you were always on my mind and no matter how hard I tried to push the thoughts away, you always returned. You've been the one to help me out of my shell and I'm not a complete dweeb anymore... Well, I am but you know what I mean. You gave me a reason to like that little town and the hope I needed to keep pursuing the career path I truly desire. I'm in love with you Jack."

Silence washed over them as Jack moved one hand to cup one of Hiccup's cheeks before murmuring, "Hiccup, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will." Hiccup responded without hesitation as he happily leaned into his new boyfriend' hand. Right now, he was just enjoying being so close to a person he truly loved.


End file.
